Reading Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment
by 9 tailed vixen
Summary: What would happen if the cullens found the Maximum Ride series? Read and find out.
1. Finding The Book And The Prologue

I read a series of stories written where the characters found the books writen about them and gave me this idea. Also I'm making it so that the cullens think Max is a boy ok? Hope you like it.

I don't own Twilight or Maximum Ride, they belong to S.M. and J.P.

~Let it begin~

**~Vixen**

* * *

It began as a normal day for the cullens. They were out hunting when they came across a burned down building. They were about to just pass by when something caught Esme's eye, a collection of four books. (I'm not going to do Max or Fang...Sorry) When she picked up the first one dust came off the cover and she read "**Maximum Ride** **The Angel Experiment**" and flipped to the first page as a letter fell out. "If you are reading this and your last name is cullen then this book has fallen into the right hands, please read this then follow the clues we left to get the next one." The others were reading over her shoulder and were curious by now. Who left this book? Why was it left here? and what does it mean. Esme flipped to the cover page and found this...

**WARNING**

If you dare to read this story,

you become part of the experiment.

I know that sounds a little mysterious-

but it's all I can say right now.

-**M**ax

Now they were worried, who was this guy named max? They ran home so they could read. They began almost immediately but first they had to figure out who was going to read first, (and as we all know by now) Alice read first.

"Here goes guys..." She said as she began **PROLOGUE ****Congratulations. The fact that you're reading this means you've taken one giant step to surviving till your next birthday. **

"Ok, Why would this help us survi-" Emmett began before Rosalie glared at him.

** This is my story, the story of my family, but it could just as easily be your story too. We're all in thins together; trust me on that.**

"Hmm..." They all were now very interested...and worried.

**I've never done anything like this, so I'm just going to jump in, and you try to keep up.**

** Okay, I'm Max. I'm Fourteen. I live with my family, who are five kids not realted to me by blood, but still totally my family. We're - Well, We're kind of amazing. Not to sound too full of myself, but we're nothing you've ever seen before.**

"Oh dear...He's so young..." Esme kept fretting over the poor dears as did the others but...Edward wasn't as worried senseing that something was wrong...very wrong.

**Basically, we're pretty cool, nice, smart - but not "average" in any way. The six of us -Me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman, and Angel - were made on purpose, by the sickest, most horrible "scientest"-**

"Scientest...Why would they hate them?" carlise began then esme softly covered his mouth keeping him quiet.

**you could possibly imagine. They created us as an experiment. An experiment where we ended up only 98 percent human. That other 2 percent had a big impact, let me tell you.**

"SAY IT ALREADY!" emmett screamed before anyone could stop him, but jasper did say "you do realize your talking to a book?" If emmett could, he would've blushed as everyong welse laughed.

**We grew up in a science lab/prison called the school, in cages, like lab rats. It's pretty amazing we can think or speak at all. But we can - and so much more.**

If esme could have...she would have cried...as would all of the family...the only one who could cry was Nessie...and she just ran up to her room saying she wanted to be alone, and the others knew how she felt, then alice continued to read.

**There was one other school experiment that made it past infancy. Part Human, Part Wolf - All predator: They're called erasers. They're tought, smart, and hard to control.**

"sounds like edward when he first met bella!" they all couldn't help but smirk at emmetts comment but were still worried about this boy.

**They look human, but when they want to, they are capable of morphing into wolf men, complete with fur, fangs, and claws. **

Jacob laughed at this one, as did the emmett, but what else is new?

**The school used them as guards, police, - and executioners. To them, we're six moving targets - prey smart enough to be a fun challenge. Basically, they want to rip our throats out. And make sure the world never finds out about us.**

All of the cullens gasped realiseing how much danger max put himself into trying to get this to them, and decided there to read all of this book and learn as much as they can to help him and his family.

**But i'm not lying down yet. I'm telling **_**you**_**, right? This story could be about you - or your children. If not today then soon. So please, please take this seariously. I'm risking everything that matters by telling you - **_**but you need to know.**_

** Keep reading - don't let anyone stop you.**

**-Max. And my family: Fang, Iggy, Nudge,**

**The Gasman, and angel. **

**Welcome to our nightmare. **

All of the cullens started to talk at once but Carlisle took over."Ok, do we keep reading? or hunt first then continue?" His answer was 8 out of 8 votes to keep reading. "Alright then, I'll read next." he said as he took the book from alice.

* * *

Well? What did you think? Love it or hate it I want to know. Please be honest and tell me if I should continue.

~Vixen


	2. An outburst and New Information

I realized something while writing this...it I do the first four book...I'm never going to get it complete...so I am going to just write the first book ok?

I don't own Twilight or Maximum Ride, they belong to S.M. and J.P.

~Let it begin~

**~Vixen**

**"****Part one; Flock Freight****"**

** The funny thing about faceing imminent death is that it reall snaps everything else into prospective. Take right now for instance.**

They all froze, worried about this.

_**Run! Come on, run! You know you can do it.**_

Trying to lighten the mood Emmett "unfroze" and started to run and got a few chuckles out of his family before sitting down.

**I gulped deep lungfuls of air. My brain was on hyperdrive; I was raceing for my life. My one goal was to escape. Nothing else mattered.**

**My arms being scratched to ribbons by a briar I'd run through? No biggie.**

**My bare feet hitting every sharp rock, rough root, and Pointed stick? Not a problem.**

**My lungs acheing for air? I could deal.**

**As long as I could put as much distance as possible between me and the erasers.**

**Yeah, erasers. Mutants: half-men, half wolves, usually armed, always bloodthirsty. Right now they were after me.**

"Oh dear..." Esme would be crying again if she could but everyone else just stayed quiet not understanding a word of this right now.

** See? Than snaps everything into perspective.**

_**Run. You're faster than they are. You can outrun anyone.**_

__**I'd never been this far from the school before. I was totally lost. Still, my arms pumpedby mt sides, my feet crashed throughthe underbrush, my eyes scanned ahead anxiously, through the half-light. I could outrun them. I could find a clearing with enough space for me to-**

_**Oh, no. Oh, no.**_** The unearthly baying of bloodhounds on the scent wailedthrough the trees, and I felt sick. I could outrun men-all of us could, even Angel, and she's only six. But none of us could outrun a big dog.**

"Is he a vampire?" Emmett asked.

"I think he's something else, His lungs were 'acheing for air', vampires don't need air." Carlisle stated.

_**Dog, dogs, go away, let me live another day.**_

** They were getting closer. Dim light filtered through the woods infront of me-a clearing? Please, please...a clearing could save me.**

** i burst through the trees, chest heaving, a thin sheen of cold sweat on my skin.**

_** Yes!**_

_** No-oh, no!**_

** I skidded to a halt, my arms waving, my feet backpedaling in the rocky dirt.**

** It wasn't a clearing. In front of me was a **_**cliff**_**, a sheer face of rock the dropped to an unseeable floor hundreds of feet below.**

Esme took a sharp intake of breath remembering what happened to her when she jumped off a cliff when her baby dies.

** In back of me were woods filled with drooling bloodhounds and psycho Erasers with guns. **

** Both options stank.**

** The dogs were yelping excitedly-they'd found their prey: **_**moi.**_

** I looked over at the deadly drop.**

** There was no choice, really. If you were me, you'd have done the same thing.**

** I closed me eyes, held out my arms...and let myself fall over the edge of the cliff.**

Everyone covered their ears as Esme lost it and screamed then took off out the door.

Carlisle followed with everyone else right behind him. They found Esme sobbing under an old fir tree across the river.

"mother..." Edward walked over to her and sat down wrapping an arm around Esmes waist trying to comfort her. "He has to live if this is just chapter one..."

"But he's probably in so much pain...and what about his brothers and sisters?" She asked.

Emmett tried next "What if he becomes a vampire like us? and plus, the back said it a 'High Flying Adventure' what if he has WINGS!" they all roled their eyes but it worked, esme smiled.

"are you ok now love?" Carlisle asked as he took over holding her close and comforting her.

"Yes I'm fine now..." She said starting to calm down. "Let's go back...I hope he doesn't suffer like I did..."

Carlisle started to read when they got back and Carlisle also kept Esme close by his side incase she needed a shoulder to 'cry' on.

** The erasers screamed angerly, the dogs barked hysterically, and then all I could here was the sound of air rushing past me.**

** It was so dang peaceful, for a second. I smiled.**

** Then, taking a deep breath, I unfurled my wings-**

"OH MY GOSH I WAS RIGHT!" Emmett all but screamed as everyone else let their jaw drop before continuing.

**as hard and fast as I could.**

** Thirteen feet across, pale tan with white streaks and some freckly looking brown spots, they caught the air, and I was suddenly yanked upward, hard, as if a parachute had just opened. **_**Yow!**_

_**Note to self: No sudden unfurling.**_

Edward chucked like everyone else but still had a sense that something wasn't right.

__**Wincing, I pushed downward with all my strength, then pulled my wings up, then pushed downward again.**

** Oh, my god, I was **_**flying-**_**just like I'd alway dreamed.**

** The cliff floor, draped in shadow, receded beneath me. I laughed and surged upward, feeling the pull of my muscles, the air whistling through my secondary feathers, the breeze drying the sweat on my face.**

Esme couldn't help but to smile, Max wasn't going to suffer, he's going to be free.

** I soared past the cliff edge, past the startled hounds and the furious erasers.**

** One of them, hairy-faced, fangs dripping, raised his gun. A red dot of light appeared on my torn nightgown. **_**Not today, you jerk, **_**I thought, veering sharply west so the sun would be in his hate-crazed eyes.**

_**I'm not going to die today.**_

"That's the end of the chapter." Carlisle said handing the book to Rosalie.

"I'm so glad he didn't ge hurt." Stated Esme as the others collected their thoughts about this new information.

"You know what? Since we're all calling Max a boy, I bet He's going to be a she." Bella mumbled but they all heard her and Aliced agreed.

"I'll Take that bet baby sister" Emmett replied slamming down a couple hundred dollar bills as did Bella "Your on big brother."

They all felt happier as Rosalie began to read.

Well? How'd I do? Tell me what you think and sorry for the slow posts. I'm trying to do the best I can and if I wen't overboard, please tell me.

~Vixen


	3. just a dream and Info on their home

YAAAAY I'm finally back people, sorry for suck a long delay but here's the next chapter. I'll try to update faster but no promises.

Vixen

**Chapter 2**

**I jolted upright in bed, gasping, my hand over my heart. I couldn't help checking my nightgown. No red laser dot. No bullet holes.**

Everyone sighed in relief "It was only a dream…thank the heavens…" said Renesmee happy that this boy was safe though she was starting to agree with mom, max is a girl.

**I fell back on my bed, limp with relief. Geez, I hated that dream. It was always the same: running away from school, being chased by Erasers and dogs, me falling from a cliff, then suddenly **_**woosh**_**, wings, flying, escaping.**

Alice giggled as Emmett started to sing "Fly like an Eagle"

**I always woke up feeling a second away from death.**

Carlisle and Esme both frowned at this part.

_**Note to self: Give subconscious a pep talk re: better dreams.**_

"Yeah Jazzy, help her have better dreams." He growled softly "Shut it Emmett"

__**It was chilly, but I forced myself out of my cozy bed. I threw on**__**clean sweats – amazingly, Nudge had put the laundry away. Everyone else was still asleep: I could have a few minutes of peace and quiet, get a jump on the day.**

"Umm…how can you jump on the day?" Nessie asked her mother "It mean to get a head start"

**I glanced out the hall windows on the way to the kitchen. I loved this view: the morning sunlight breaking over the crest of the mountains, the clear sky, the deep shadows, the fact that I could see no sign of any other people.**

"A perfect place for people like us" Rosalie commented actually wondering if this was real or just made up.

** We were high on a mountain, safe, just me and my family. Our house was shaped like the letter E turned on its side. The bars of the E were cantilevered on stilts out over a steep canyon, so if I looked out a window, I felt like I was floating. On a "cool" scale from one to ten this house was an easy fifteen.**

"NEVER" Emmett almost yelled as Bella replied smiling "Our home is a twenty"

**Here, my family and I could be ourselves. Here, we could live free. I mean **_**literally **_**free, as in not in **_**cages.**_** Long story. More on that later.**

** And of course here's the best part: no grown-up. When we first moved here, Jeb Batchelder had taken care of us, like a dad. He'd saved us.**

"Batchelder? As in my old college from science tech in Arizona 20 years ago?" Carlisle thought feeling more and more confused as well as slightly happy for Max.

**None of us had parents, but Jeb had come as close as possible. Two years ago, he'd disappeared. I knew he was dead, we all did, but we didn't talk about it. Now we were on our own.**

Jacob was shocked but answered "so…they're like…twelve and fourteen right? Shouldn't they be in a foster home?"

** Yep, no one telling us what to do, what to eat, when to go to bed. Well, except me. I'm the oldest, so I try to keep things running as best I can it's a hard, thankless job, but someone has to do it.**

Esme laughed knowing the feeling

**We don't go to school, either, so thank god for the internet, because otherwise we wouldn't know nothin'. But no schools, no doctors,**

At this Carlisle pouted making the younger cullens laugh.

**no social workers knocking on our door. It' s simple: if no one knows about us, **_**we stay alive**_**. I was rustling around for food in the kitchen when I heard sleepy shuffling behind me. "Mornin', Max."**

"**BUM BUM BUUUUUM" Emmett yelled when the chapter was over and Rosalie handed him the book. "Ok peeps my turn to read so listen up" he boomed out, and when he said it Bella, Alice, and Nessie covered their ears making him pout. He then began chapter three.**

**Well? Good? Bad? Please tell me how I did…flame me if you want to…I deserve it for putting this off for so long…**

**~Vixen**


	4. A new Morning and New Information

"**Morning, Gazzy,"**

"Gazzy?" asked Rosalie, "What kind of name is Gazzy?" Even though the names had been mentioned before, nobody really understood how they got their names.

**I said as the heavy-lidded eight-year-old slumped at the table. I rubbed his back and dropped a kiss on his head. He'd been the Gasman ever since he was a baby. What can I say? The child has something funky with his digestive system. **

Rosalie and Alice both made a face at this, they have smelt what kind of gas humans can let loose in class so just imaginine that make THEM want to vomit.

**A word to the wise: Stay upwind. The Gasman blinked up at me, his gorgeous blue eyes round and trusting.**

Esme couldn't help but smile, he sounds like her little boy she lost. When she smiled the others couldn't help it, they smiled too.

"**What's for breakfast?" he asked, sitting up. His fine blond hair stuck up all over his head, reminding me of a fledgling's downy feathers. "Um, it's a surprise," I said, since I had no idea.**

"You mean like when I ask uncle Emmett question about ballet?" Renesmee asked, and in turn, makes her whole family minus Emmett burst out laughing.

"**I'll pour juice," the Gasman offered, and my heart swelled. He was a sweet kid, and so was his little sister. He and six-year-old Angel were the only blood siblings among us,**

The cullen kids smile to each other, they might not be blood related, but they are still siblings for all intesive purposes.

**but we were all a family anyway. Soon Iggy, tall and pale, slouched into the kitchen.**

"Sounds like he's a vampire" Carlise said, voiceing everyones thought.

**Eyes closed, he fell onto our beat-up couch with perfect aim. The only time he has trouble being blind is when one of us forgets and moves furniture or something.**

"WHAT! HE'S BLIND!" Alice softened thinking about that, being only able to see black...

"**Hey, Ig, rise and shine," I said "Bite me," he mumbled sleepily. "Fine," I said. "Miss breakfast." I was looking in the fridge with naïve hope—maybe the food fairies had come—when the back of my neck prickled.**

**I straightened quickly and spun around.**

"**Will you **_**quit**_** that?" I said.**

They blinked in shock, what was going on!

**Fang always appeared silently like that, out of nowhere, like a dark shadow come to life. He regarded me calmly, dressed and alert, his dark, overlong hair brushed back. He was four months younger than me nut already four inches taller. "Quit what?" he asked calmly. "Breathing?"**

All of the cullens, sans Nessie, chuckled and stopped breathing just to annoy Max, kinda forgetting that this is ONLY a book.

**I rolled my eyes. "You know what."**

**With a grunt, Iggy staggered upright. "I'll make the eggs," he announced. I guess if I were more of a fembot, it would bother me that a blind guy six months younger than I am could cook better than I could.**

"Hold on, did Max say "Fembot"? said bella grinning to Emmett who frowned, remembering the bet the made earlier.

**But I'm not. So it didn't.**

**I surveyed the kitchen. Breakfast was well under way. "Fang? You set the table. I'll go get Nudge and Angel."**

**The two girls shared the last small bedroom. I pushed the door open to find eleven-year-old nudge asleep, tangled up in her covers. She was barely recognizable with her mouth shut, I thought wryly. **

"Sounds like Emmy-Bear~" Bella said in a sing-song voice makeing him frown "Hey!"

**When she was awake, we called it the Nudge channel: all Nudge, all the time.**

At this everyone though "she's just like alice!".

"**Hey, sweetie, up and at 'em," I said, gently shaking her shoulder. "Breakfast in ten."**

**Nudge blinked, her brown eyes struggling to focus on me. "Wha'?" she mumbled.**

"**Another day," I said. "Get up and face it."**

**Groaning, Nudge levered herself into a crumpled but technically upright position.**

**Across the room, a thin curtain concealed one corner. Angel always liked small cozy spaces. Her bed, tucked behind the curtain, was like a nest- full of stuffed animals, books, most of her clothes.**

"Mamma, can I make my stuffed animals into a nest like that?" Nessie asked, turning on the puppy eyes making her father chuckle as Bella gave in and nodded, making Nes happy.

**I smiled and pulled the curtain back.**

"**Hey, you're already dressed," I said, leaning over to hug her.**

"**Hi, Max," Angel said, tugging her blond curls out of her collar. "Can you do my buttons?"**

"**Yep." I turned her around and started doing her up.**

**I'd never told the others, but I just loved, loved, **_**loved **_**Angel. Maybe because I'd been taking care of her practically since she was a baby. Maybe because she was just so incredibly sweet and loving herself.** "**Maybe because I'm your little girl," **

"Wait wait wait, Max didn't say that out loud...Did HE?" Emmett asked, emphasizing "he", still worried he was going to lose.

**said Angel, turning around to look at me. "But don't worry Max. I won't tell anybody. Besides, I love you best too."** **She threw her skinny arms around my neck and planted a somewhat sticky kiss on my cheek. I hugged her back, hard. Oh, yeah- that's another special thing about Angel.**

**She can read minds.**

As this sunk in, no one notice a soft white feather blow into the window and land in the box on the other books.

**I know I know...been forever since I updated but...I'm making up for it! I might have another hiatus like this and i'm NOT making Max be Bella...I'm sorry but I've read a few fanfictions where this already came to be. I may bring Angel in and MAYBE Iggy too. It all depends on how I feel.**


	5. Strawberry Patch and A New Power?

"So...who wants to read now?" Emmett held out the book and Esme took it opening to the right page.

"**I want to go pick strawberries today," Angel said firmly, scooping up a forkful of scrambled eggs. "They're ripe now."**

"Mmmm, strawberries, mamma, can we get some later?" Bella nodded to her daughters question

**"Okay, Angel, I'll go with you," said the Gasman. Just then he let rip one of his unfortunate occurrences and giggled.**

They all grimaced again thinking about that.

**"Oh, jeez, Gazzy," I said disapprovingly.**

**"Gas . . . mask!" Iggy choked out, grasping his neck and pretending to asphyxiate.**

Breaking what little tension there was, everyone started to laugh.

**"I'm **_**done,**_**" Fang said, getting up quickly and taking his plate to the sink.**

**"Sorry," the Gasman said automatically, but he kept eating.**

**"Yeah, Angel," said Nudge. "I think the **_**fresh air**_** would do us all good. I'll go too."**

**"We'll all go," I said.**

**Outside, it was beautiful, clear and cloudless, with the first real heat of May. We carried buckets and baskets as Angel led us to a huge patch of wild strawberries.**

Nessie bounced in her spot thinking of her favorite fruit, making Edward laugh from her thoughts.

**She held my hand. "If you make cake, I can make strawberry shortcakes," she said happily.**

**"Yeah, that'll be the day, when Max makes a cake," I heard Iggy say. "I'll make it Angel."**

**I whirled. "Oh, thank you!" I exclaimed. "Okay, I'm not a fabulous cook. But I can still kick your butt and don't you forget it!"**

**Iggy was laughing, holding up his hands in denial. Nudge was trying not to laugh, even Fang was grinning, and the Gasman looked . . . mischievous.**

**"Was that **_**you?**_**" I asked Gazzy.**

Everybody started cracking up, and probably only because they could see someone in this family doing that.

**He grinned and shrugged, trying not to look too pleased with himself. The Gasman had been about three when I realized he could mimic just about any sound or voice. I'd lost count of how many times Iggy and Fang had almost come to blows over stuff Gazzy had said in their voices. It was a dark gift, and he wielded it happily.**

"Yeah, I would too if I could!" Emmett almost squealed, and he even made Jasper squeal from his emotions becomeing too much for him to handle. Then Jasper in turn projected the emotions making everyone just fall over laughing, and this lasted for almost 10 minutes.

**It was just another weird ability - most of us had them. Whatever they were, they sure made life more interesting.**

**Next to me, Angel froze and screamed.**

"What?" Everybody exclaimed, Esme the loudest, fearing for these young children.

**Startled, I stared down at her, and in the next second, men with wolfish muzzles, huge canines, and reddish, glinting eyes dropped out of the sky like spiders. Erasers! And it wasn't a dream.**

All of the cullens started to growl, not noticing a young blonde haired blue eyes girl slip in through the window and sit on a beam above them. Grinning at the react to the story she and her family left behind.

**Well? Good? Bad? Leave a review :)**


	6. Break 1 and An Unexpected Guest

The cullens just milled around the house growling and talking with each other. Digesting what they just read and learned. Carlise then noticed the feather on the books, and THAT definately wasn't there a while ago. "Did anyone get a feather on the way home?" He asked.

No body got it and, out of no where, Edward collapsed holding his head groaning. Bella hovered over him almost in a panic attack, and as soon as it happened it was over. He stood smiling and looked up. "Why hello Angel, and welcome to our home." The others looked up and gasped, one of the kids from the books was right there on their ceiling without a care in the world, and looks about 2 or 3 years older than the books described.

"So, do you like our history so far?" Angel asked, not noticing that Alice gave her a knowing look, or that Edward was getting kind of upset from not being able to read her mind. All she saw was a loving family who cared greatly for each other.

Emmett replied "Well...we like SOME of it...but we've only gotten to the point where-" angel cut him off. "We went to the strawberry patch and got ambushed by erasers.." they nod wondering why she was suddenly so sad, but she just waved it off. "Don't mind me, you should get back to reading once Nessie get something to eat"

No one even questioned how she knew Renesmees name, and did as they were told. They got Nessie some sandwiches, then sat down as Angel flew down, making them gasp at her own unique grace, and took the book, prepareing to read one of her worst nightmares from the past.

Ok, I decided to put Angel in, I may add someone else later but I doubt it, school is eating up a lot of my time but I'm going to finish this even if it kills me! well R and R, see ya soon!

**~Vixen~**


End file.
